User talk:AK777
Welcome Hi, welcome to Yoshi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Yoshi's Story page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MassiveSodaDuck (Talk) 19:01, March 28, 2012 No The wiki is the community, what's left of LU. And i'm not an admin there, so I can't do it anyway. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 22:20, March 28, 2012 (UTC) chat mod Sorry, but you need a few more edits to get that status. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 01:09, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Chatmod status? Well, chat mod isn't a reward for edits...it's a reward for behavior. Maybe if you go to chat sometimes and your behavior is good, i'll think about it. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 12:26, March 31, 2012 (UTC)No one goes to chat AK777 20:30, April 14, 2012 (UTC)AK777 ... First of all, there is already a page for that, located at Yoshi (game), and second of all, it's NOT only for the Wii. And, DO NOT edit my user page. 19:29, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Never Again What ever you do, don't destoy articles I make again!!!!Random yoshi 777 14:35, April 22, 2012 (UTC) you did destoy half of the Black Yoshi article.Random yoshi 777 18:14, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :Maybe he didn't know you were editing it, that one screen showed up, and he redid his edits, erasing all of yours... (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 18:18, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Sorry & queston I'm sorry for being rude. I was just mad. Also, can you please tell me what happened between you and User:MassiveSodaDuck when you were first helping this wiki that made you want to be chat mod so bad. And tell me the whole story. Don't be undisripitive like duck was when I asked him. hope to work with you soon, Random yoshi 777 19:30, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Kickban You've been banned from chat for nagging for chatmoderator and for shouting and being rude. This block will be over in a day. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 00:37, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Well... You were rude. Isn't that beating your purpose?Random yoshi 777 01:36, May 2, 2012 (UTC) You're unbanned. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 23:28, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Kickban 2 You've been banned form chat for three days for trolling. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 21:40, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Re You said "duck ur stupid"! after I said "This is your LAST chance." (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 21:43, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Kamek edit Your edit to Kamek was vandalism. Do not do this again or you will be blocked. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 21:45, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Vandalise one more page and you wll be banned. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 21:47, May 3, 2012 (UTC) time of ban I will not tell. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 21:49, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Trying to help If you would stop being rude, and if would really help the wiki, you might have a chance at being a chat moderator. I hope you will take this into consideration. Random yoshi 777 21:53, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Unban You will be unbanned when I wake up tomorrow. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 02:25, May 5, 2012 (UTC) You never told me about that site, Conker's Bad Fur Day did. If you edit my user page again, you will be blocked. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 20:06, May 5, 2012 (UTC) And, you got it all wrong, Yoshipedia should merge into HERE, because we've got more pages, less opyright violations, and better content and information. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 20:12, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Unblocked You've been unblocked by the Yoshi Wiki admins. If you have any questions, leave a message on my talk page. MassiveSodaDuckTalk 13:10, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Stop saying bad things about me We already merged with Yoshis Island Wiki. I am never going to give you any sort of rights on this wiki, or change the wordmark. So, no deal. MassiveSodaDuckTalk 03:04, June 9, 2012 (UTC) :We can merge more Yoshi-relatyed wikis involving the same things here. Yoshi World Wiki (Yoshipedia). I kinda wanted it here. I'd say we go with it if AK777 improves a little bit and then can become a sysop (why crat? We already have two, me and MSD). Logo; I dunno. This wiki I think should stay as Yoshi Wiki. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 17:57, June 9, 2012 (UTC) ::First thing: No. He has vandalized the wiki, been blocked, has evaded his ban, insulted me, other things. Second thing: Alxeedo has been a crat since 2009: we could've just asked him for rights instead of going through all that trouble trying to adopt the wiki :P MassiveSodaDuckTalk 18:15, June 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Sorry. Didn't know about it that much. I wasn't a part of this commotion. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 20:14, June 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::Stop telling hMSD stopis on the ball here, AK777 has shown globally across multiple wikis that his sole intention is not to contribute to any site, but to become admin/moderator for the sole purpose of blocking / banning / kicking whole swathes of IPs of people who "break the (his) rules, and who don't ask his permission before editing any page". When he is the biggest vandal, making almost zero or actually zero positive contributions to a site and is refused admin rights, he goes and creates an alternative wiki site, ignores all the links provided as guides to running a new wikia, and copies the information over retyping it in his own words with shocking spelling, shocking punctuation, shocking syntax, shocking grammar, and then copies your images over to his wikia without attributing their source. ::::Follow his Username globally - he has made zero contributions to any established wiki anywhere, look at the datestamps on his activity - every site he has gone to and either straight-out asked for admin right "because I know a lot of bad IPs I can block", or first vandalised and then asked for admin - he has then gone on to create a new wiki and continue annoying everyone else. egs: (egs not including all his requests, flaming, trolling in chats) ::::* w:c:yoshi vs w:c:yoshiworld ::::* w:c:paradiseislandhd vs w:c:paradiseislandandroidwikisite ::::* w:c:roblox vs w:c:roblox-players ::::Amongst others. However, except for not attributing his sources, breaching copyright, creating alternative wikias is not against the wikia Terms of Use. ::::Reading all the comments and threads left in his wake across all the sites he's harassed makes for entertaining reading. :::: One Admin made a very polite response here: w:c:paradiseislandhd:Message_Wall:CMONYALL/User_talk_archive#Are_you_the_founder.3F :::: I made a blunt response here: w:c:paradiseislandhd:Message_Wall:DarkMoonRising/User_talk_archive#Active :::: After contacting Wikia Staff I have requested he attribute or remove copywrite breaches here: w:c:paradiseislandandroidwikisite:User_talk:AK777#Copywrite_Notice :::: This is his response: w:c:paradiseislandhd:Thread:18921 :::: to prove Darkmoonrising point, on one of the wikis he made, he blocked the bot, Defualt (which for you who don't know, is the bot the add all of the starting stuff for a wiki), just becase, quote "for having a stupid name". 10px Random yoshi 777 random as of 07/16/2012!!! Reply Looks neat, especially the font and the colours. Glad you could improve a bit on your behaviour. I'd knew you would get there :). Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 20:48, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Unbanned You are now unbanned from The Adventures of Yoshi, Boo and Paratroopa wiki. Please tell us if there is anything you want to do with us on that wiki. :) Hi. MsDdiscussion 23:13, March 8, 2013 (UTC)